1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system for motorcycle, and particularly to an advantageous arrangement structure of a hydraulic modulator.
2. Description of Background Art
In hydraulic brakes for front and rear wheels of a motorcycle, an ABS for avoiding the locking of a wheel is publicly known. It is known that a hydraulic modulator (an ABS modulator) as hydraulic adjustment means for the ABS is arranged in, for example, a portion forward of a head pipe as well as inside a front cowl, or a portion in a vicinity of a pivot shaft. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. Hei 5-105174.
What has to be considered when the hydraulic modulator is arranged in one of the above-described portions, which are relatively limited in size, is that these portions are generally used as space for arranging other components such as an induction system. The hydraulic modulator, which is a relatively large component, has to be arranged so as not to occupy the space where the other components are supposed to be disposed. For this reason, the layout becomes difficult. An object of the present application is to prevent the hydraulic modulator from occupying the arrangement space for other components and to provide a highly rigid supporting portion.